bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense 4
Bloons Tower Defense 4 is the fourth installment of the Bloons Tower Defense series, and was released on Oct 26, 2009. New features include updated graphics, new towers, Bloons types, two new modes, and premium upgrades available for purchase with MochiCoins (Or Kreds, if on Kongregate). Below is an in-depth look on everything BTD4 has to offer. There is a "sequel" called Bloons TD 4 Expansion. (Note: All prices for towers/upgrades are in Medium Difficulty, Apopalypse Mode and Sandbox Mode.) - Every fourth upgrade, or "super upgrade", has to be unlocked separately from the towers. Towers Dart Monkey Shoots a single dart that pops a single Bloon. Can upgrade to a spike-o-pult with a level four upgrade. Hotkey: D Cost: 200 Upgrades *'Piercing Darts' Cost: 140 Darts can pop two Bloons instead of one. *'Long Range Darts' Cost: 90 Gives the monkey more throwing distance. *'Spike-O-Pult' Cost: 300 Gives the monkey a catapult that hurls giant spiked balls. *'Triple Shot' Cost: 1,000 Spike-O-Pult becomes three times a deadly. (Total Selling Price: 1,384) 'Tack Shooter' Shoots a volley of tacks in eight directions. Has short range, but is good for thinning out Bloons at intersections and corners. Hotkey: T Cost: 360 Upgrades *'Faster Shooting' Cost: 210 Increases the fire rate of the Tack Shooter. *'Extra Range' Cost: 100 Increases the attack radius of the Tack Shooter. *'Blade Shooter' Cost: 280 Shoots razor sharp bladed discs instead of tacks! *'Ring of Fire' Cost: 2,500 Throws out a fiery hot burst of flame that can pop anything. (Total Selling price: 2,760) 'Boomerang Thrower' Throws a boomerang that follows a curved path back to the tower. Can pop multiple Bloons at once. '' Hotkey: R Cost: 400 Upgrades *'Multi Target' Cost: 250 ''Boomerang will hit up to seven Bloons at once. *'Sonic Boom' Cost: 100 Sonic boomerangs smash through frozen Bloons. *'Glaive Thrower' Cost: 280 Glaives slice through up to twelve Bloons at once! *'Lightsabre Thrower' Cost: 1,850 Lightsabre slices through anything and everything up to seventy Bloons at once! (Total Selling Price: 2,304) 'Bomb Tower' Launches a bomb that explodes on impact. Can destroy many Bloons at once. Hotkey: B Cost: 700 Upgrades *'Bigger Bombs' Cost: 400 Big bombs affect a larger area. *'Longer Range' Cost: 200 Can shoot bombs further than normal. *'Missile Launcher' Cost: 210 Shoots fast missiles instead of bombs that go faster, farther, and pop more. (Note: The Missile Launcher upgrade also grants a slight fire rate increase.) *'MOAB Mauler' Cost: 765 Special missiles cause 10x damage to MOABs and BFBs. (Total Selling Price: 1928) 'Ice Tower' Freezes nearby Bloons with every pulse. Frozen Bloons are immune to anything sharp. Hotkey: I (Uppercase 'i') Cost: 380 Upgrades *[[Improved Ice Tower|'Improved Ice Tower']] Cost: 225 Increased freeze time and attack radius. *[[Permafrost|'Permafrost']] Cost: 100 Slows Bloons Down even after they thaw out! *[[Snap Freeze|'Snap Freeze']] Cost: 400 Freezes so violently that Bloons will pop before freezing! *[[Arctic Wind|'Arctic Wind']] Cost: 6,000 Extreme cold slows down anything that comes near the Ice Tower. (Note: When upgraded to Arctic Wind, Bloons that are in the Ice Tower's attack radius are slowed down 66%.) (Total Selling Price: 5,684) 'Mortar Tower' Targets a specific area of ground over any distance with an explosive attack. Hotkey: M Cost: 825 Upgrades *'Greater Accuracy' Cost: 200 Increases the mortar's accuracy. *'Rapid Reload' Cost: 250 Increases the mortar's firing rate. *'Bloon Buster' Cost: 800 Smashes through two layers of Bloons. *'Mortar Battery' Cost: 2,000 Triple the Pain. (Total Selling Price: 3260) 'Glue Gunner' Shoots a glob a glue at at* Bloon, slowing it down. Ceramic Bloons can be glued but will not be slowed down. Hotkey: G Cost: 3000 *At time of writing, repeat of the word "at" is indeed in the Glue Gunner's description. Upgrades *'Stickier Glue' Cost: 120 Makes Glue last much longer. *'Glue Soak' Cost: 200 Glue soaks through all layers of Bloons. *'Corrosive Glue' Cost: 300 Glue eats through Bloons, dissolving them every two seconds. *'Glue Splatter' Cost: 300 Affects a large area around impact, soaking up to twenty Bloons at once. '' (Total Selling Price: 3,136) 'Monkey Beacon Increases the attack range of all stuff within the beacon area. Has several useful upgrades that 'help out nearby towers, including its ultimate ability to call in Super Monkey Storms. Hotkey: N Cost: 1,000 Upgrades *'''Wider Influence Cost: 500 Increses area of effect for all the beacon''s abilities. *'Jungle Drums''' Cost: 1,500 Increases attack speed of all towers withing the Monkey Beacon's radius. *'Sonar Beacon' Cost: 280 Allows targeting of Camo Bloons for towers inside the radius. *'Monkey Storm' Cost: 3500 Calls in a wave of Super Monkeys* that wipes out all Bloons on screen. Unique. (Note: After you purchase the Monkey Storm upgrade, a new upgrade will appear called Call Super Monkey Storm, cost-850 on easy. Every time you buy it, every Bloon excluding MOABs and BFBs will be destroyed. But after each use you must wait approx. 65 seconds to use it again.) (Total Selling Price: 5,424) 'Monkey Ace' The only unit that moves, the Monkey Ace patrols the skies above the action, regularly strafing the area with powerful piercing darts. Hotkey: A Cost: 900 (Note: The Monkey Ace tower moves in a vertical figure-8 that covers the height of roughly the entire screen.) Upgrades *'Pineapple Express' Cost: 200 Drops highly explosive pineapples. *'Spy Plane ' Cost: 350 Allows detection of Camo Bloons for all towers near the plane. *'Rapidfire' Cost: 700 Increases attack rate. *'Operation: Dart Storm' Cost: 3,000 Our darts will block out the sun. (Note: The Operation: Dart Storm upgrade makes it so the Monkey Ace tower fires twice as many darts, twice as fast.) (Total Selling Price: 4,120) 'Monkey Buccaneer' The only unit that can be placed in water - the Monkey Buccaneer has a long range and shoots a single, heavy dart. Hotkey: U Cost: 600 Upgrades *'Grape Shot' Cost: 300 Adds a volley of deadly sharpened grapes to the attack. *'Crow's Nest' Cost: 150 Allows detection of Camo Bloons for any towers in the radius. *'Longer Canons' Cost: 180 Increases attack range of the ship's canons. *'Battleship' Cost: 2,000 Total nautical domination. (Note: The Battleship upgrade doubles the attack speed the of Monkey Buccaneer.) (Total Selling Price: 2,584) 'Monkey Apprentice' Trained in the ancient arts of monkey wizardry. Learns new spells with every upgrade. This unit is flexible and will continue randomly using his old spells with his new one. Hotkey: W Cost: 550 Upgrades *'Intense Magic' Cost: 300 Wizard's magic orb becomes more powerful, pop* up to seven Bloons at once. *At time of writing, this gramatical error is indeed in this upgrade's description.) *'Fireball' Cost: 300 Hurls a burning ball of flame that explodes on impact. *'Summon Whirlwind' Cost: 2,000 Whirlwind* will blow Bloons away from the exit, but will thaw Bloons and remove glue. *'Tempest Tornado' Cost: 8,000 Tempest tornados* pop Bloons as well as push them around. Affects up to 120 Bloons at once. *At time of writing, this spelling error is indeed in this upgrade's description. (Total Selling Price: 8,920) 'Super Monkey' Super Monkey shoots incredibly fast. Can upgrade to Laser Vision, then Plasma Vision. Ultimate upgrade is ultimately powerful. Find out for yourself... Hotkey: S Cost: 3,400 Upgrades *'Super Range' Cost: 1,000 Super Range greatly increases Super Monkey attack radius. *'Laser Vision' Cost: 2975 Lasers can pop two Bloons at once, and can pop frozen Bloons. *'Plasma Vision' Cost: 3,400 Plasma shoots twice as fast and vaporizes everything it touches! *'Sun God' Cost: 17,000 Legends speak of a being that fears no Bloon. (Note: The Sun God upgrade shoots a little bit faster and divides into three beams.) (Total Selling Price: 26,000) 'Banana Farm' Generates extra money at the end of every round, but doesn't attack anything. Can upgrade to increase money bonus. Hotkey: F Cost: 1,000 Upgrades *'More Bananas' Cost: 400 Increases money generated to one hundred twenty per round. *'Banana Plantation' Cost: 1,200 Banana Plantation generates two hundred fifty money per round. *'Banana Republic' Cost: 2,500 Banana Republic pulls in a cool five hundred money ''per round. *'Banana Research Facility''' Cost: 10,000 High Tech banana facility earns you a staggering two thousdand money per round. (Total Selling Price: 12,080 Road Items 'Road Spikes' Place these road spikes on the track to pop Bloons. Can pop ten Bloons before wearing out. Road Spikes last only until the end of the round. Hotkey: K Cost: 30 'Pineapple' Like all healthy food, Pineapples explode shortly after being placed, so don't put any down unless you want to blow up some Bloons. Hotkey: P Cost: 25 'Monkey Glue' Monkey Glue slows down Bloons. Each glob can pop twenty Bloons before waering out. Monkey Glue only lasts until the end of the round. Hotkey: E Cost: 10 'Bloon Types' Red Bloon RBE : 1 speed:slow Blue Bloon RBE: 2, contains a red. Speed: Faster than red. Size: Bigger than red. Green Bloon RBE: 3, contains a blue. Speed: Faster than blue. Size: Bigger than blue. Yellow Bloon RBE: 4, contains a green. Speed: Faster than green. Size: Bigger than green. Pink Bloon RBE: 5, contains a yellow. Speed: Faster than yellow. Fastest Bloon in the game. Size: Bigger than yellow. Black Bloon RBE 11, contains two pinks. Immune to bombs. Speed: Like a blue bloon Size: Tiny. Like half a red White Bloon RBE 11, contains two pinks. Immune to freezing. Speed: Like a blue/black bloon. Size: Like a black bloon. Camo Bloon RBE 11, contains two pinks. Most towers need an upgrade to detect them; some upgrades allow nearby towers to detect them. (Note: In the game, the camo bloon's RBE says 9 but should be 11) Speed: Like a green bloon Size: Like a blue bloon Zebra Bloon RBE 23, contains a black and a white. Immune to bombs and freezing. Speed: Like a green bloon Size: Like a blue bloon Lead Bloon RBE 23, contains 2 blacks. immune to anything sharp. (Darts, blades, etc.) Speed: Like a red bloon Size: Like a blue bloon Rainbow Bloon RBE 47, contains two zebras. Speed: Faster than a green bloon; slower than a yellow bloon Size: Like a blue bloon Ceramic Bloon RBE 103. Contains two rainbows. Takes 10 hits to break and although it can be glued, it will not be slowed by it. Speed: Like a rainbow bloon Size: Like a blue bloon M.O.A.B. RBE 613. After 200 hits, breaks open to reveal four ceramic Bloons. Speed: Like a red/lead bloon Size: Huge B.F.B RBE 2884. After 700 hits, breaks to reveal four MOABs. Speed: Very Slow (A bit slower than a red bloon) Size: Bigger than a M.O.A.B 'Modes' Easy Difficulty On Easy mode, things are cheaper than usual (85% of medium) and you start with 200 lives. There are 50 rounds to pass. Medium Difficulty On Medium mode, things are regularly priced (see above) and you start with 150 lives. There are 60 rounds to pass. Hard Difficulty On hard mode, things are more expensive (108% of medium) and you start with 100 lives. There are 75 rounds to pass. Sandbox Mode In sandbox mode, you have unlimited (1,000,000) money and unlimited (100,000) lives . Things cost as much as in Medium mode (see above). In Sandbox mode, you can choose what Bloons to release and at what times. For example, you can click a button to release 20 Red Bloons , 5 ceramic Bloons, or 1 MOAB. You can try releasing other bloons, as well! (Note: This mode is unlocked once rank 26 is acheived.) Apopalypse In Apopalypse mode, you have as much money and lives as in Medium, and things cost as much as in Medium (see above). Once you click 'Start Round', Bloons will never stop coming and continue to get stronger and stronger. Even though Bloons never stop coming, rounds still exist, they are just started automatically, therefore Banana Farms still grant you a money bonus at the end of each round. If no road spikes/monkey glue were used completely, they'll still exist. (Note: This mode is unlocked once rank 31 is acheived.) [[Rank (BTD Games)|'Ranks']] Main Article: Ranks '' Another improvement in BTD4 is that there is a system of ranks. Sample: Rank 1: Dart Monkey (You get it from the start) Rank 2: Tack Shooter Rank 3: Boomerang Thrower Premium Upgrades Bloons tower Defense 4 features premium upgrades for various things, such as new tracks and new abilities for towers. '''Upgrade'/'Cost (in MochiCoins or Kreds)' 'Tracks' Flower Track/1,20 Space Age Track /1,200 Clifftop Track /1,200 Grasslands Track /1,200 Inter-Dimensional Track /1,200 High-Tech Track /1,200 Railway Track /1,200 'Upgrades' Frag Bombs /Free Effect: Bomb Towers' bomb's explosions send off shards in all directions, popping even Bloons immune to bombs when active. Double Ranga /1,200 Effect: Boomerang Towers become ambidextrous and throw two projectiles instead of one. Exploding Darts /600 Effect: When activated, Dart Monkeys' darts will explode once they reach the end of their maximum pops, which pop lead bloons. Crystal Ball /800 Effect: When activated, it greatly increases Monkey Apprentices' attack range and allows detection of Camo Bloons. Dreadnaught /1,000 Effect: When activated, instead of darts, Monkey Buccaneer towers will now fire flaming canon balls capable of popping frozen and lead Bloons. Digital Aplification /1,200 Effect: When activated, Monkey Beacon towers have a massively enlarged radius. Monkey Tycoon /1,000 Effect: When activated, selling towers results in a 100% refund rather than 75% normaly. Healthy Bananas /1,200 Effect: When activated, Banana Farm towers grant +1 life per upgrade per round. Double Cash /1,000 Effect: While selecting the mode, you may turn Double Cash on or off. When on, each popped Bloons grants 2 money instead of one, and you start with double money. For example, a popped red=2 money, a popped green=6 money, etc. Buy Rank 31 /1,000 Effect: Instantly turns you into rank 31, unlocking all modes and final tower upgrades. Buy Every Upgrade /8,000 Effect: Buys every premium upgrade. Saves 1,000 MochiCoins. Track Pack /6,000 Effect: Buys every premium track. Saves 2,400 MochiCoins. Trivia The actual last round is round 250 because #There are 999 B.F.B.'s., #The B.F.B's are programmed to pop, #There are no rounds programmed after, so there is no point in hacking past it Glitches PATCHED *Same as Bloons Tower Defense 3, but you have to move the mouse a little. *The hot keys allow use of the towers, even if not unlocked. Working *Using hotkey abuse, you can place anything anywhere. *When the Boomerang thrower throws his boomerang, his boomerang sometimes wont return to the tower but will vanish at about two thirds of the way around. Category:Bloons Tower Defense Games